Secret relations causes definite changes
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Sequel to Interesting Observations. Kotoko got a taste of being mischievous from clothes from Jinko and keeping her and Naokis relationship a secret. But unfortunately keeping things secret sometimes has bad effects. Especially on Kotoko and her choices. Rated M for sex. Might have another chapter or two, don't count on it. R&R but no flames please


**Secret relations causes definite changes**

_**This is sequel to Interesting observations**_

Kotoko rolled out of her bed as her alarm on her phone went off. She groaned at the loss of warmth from her blanket. Her legs still hurt from her little adventure with Naoki a week ago. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone so far, fearing what Mama Irie would do if she found out. Yuuki knocked on her door and opened it without waiting for a response. He stopped and stared at Kotoko. Apart from her usual sleep attire she had went shopping with Jinko again to several of her friends favorite stores deciding it would be cool to change her style for a bit. Right now she was wear skin tight dark blue short shorts and a black tank top that showed her mid drift. He yelped as Kotoko sat up and stretched her arms again upwards. Naoki walked in as the frightened Yuuki witnessed the sleepy headed Kotoko try to climb back into bed, but failed, miserably.

"Yuuki what are you doing in here? Aihara what are you doing? It's almost 8 o'clock!" Kotoko made a noise that was somewhere between a grunt, a growl, a moan and a whine. Random pillows soared through the air, pelting the two bothers for intruding in her territory. She tried throwing the blanket but found she was sitting on it and toppled off the bed again. She yelped as she face planted into the ground, her knees still on the edge of the bed. The two boys looked at each other as she remained silent.

"Is something wrong with her?" Yuuki asked his older brother.

"She isn't a morning person," He looked back over to Kotoko to see her hand had found its way over to a group of pens and sharpened pencils. "Move! NOW!" He pulled his brother out of the door frame and shut the door quickly.

"Was there a reason you went into Aihara's room?" Naoki panted. Almost getting killed by his secret girlfriend was not a good way to start the day off. Yuuki nervously glanced at her door.

"Mom is going out for the day to bring some guests home so you guys will alone till late because I'm visiting Non-chan," He looked at the door again. All movement had stopped to suggest Kotoko had fallen back to sleep "Has she always been like that?" Yuuki looked up at his older brother.

"I honestly have no idea," The door burst open and Kotoko stormed out wearing a black T-shirt with several violet roses on it and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath with jeans. She grumbled down the stairs in search of food. "Damn that was scary." He stared at the spot she had been. Naoki peered into her room, everything was in order like nothing ever happened.

"She's a demon!" Yuuki cried.

_x

Kotoko didn't even touch her breakfast. She waited for to leave the kitchen before sneaking off to the fridge. She pulled out a tall can and tip toed over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle. Wake aid and a monster energy drink. Kotoko hoped the makeup would cover the dark circles under her eyes. She wasn't aware that Naoki was standing behind her, watching as she popped in 3 pills and chased them down with energy drink. _'Satomi-san, you're gonna be the death of me if you keep calling and keeping me up till five'_ She sighed and took a large sip of the caffeinated stimulant.

"What are you doing?" He finally made his presence known. Kotoko almost spat out her drink and slowly turned to see him behind her. A small blush crawled on her cheeks as her expression changed to one that she wore whenever she was caught red handed. _'Crap, did he see that? He hates low credible store bought drugs and really hates energy drinks. I'm in trouble now...'_ She bit her lip and nervously laughed trying to ease his attitude. "Don't try and get out of this. What are you doing?" He restated his question.

"Well um...you know just trying to give myself a little boost so I can wake up a bit more...eheh heh heh" Her nervous laughed returned. His scowl didn't waver. She sighed "Satomi call around two in the morning crying her eyes out because she suspect her boyfriend was cheating on her and then confirmed it when she saw him kiss some girl. She couldn't get a hold of Jinko-chan and I couldn't just let one of my best friends cry her eyes out." Kotoko explained.

"Wouldn't eating breakfast also help give you some energy. You have practice today and your friend should let you sleep. You could've called her back in the morning." He lectured her as she stood there in defeat. Another thought dawned on him, something his mother had been rambling on about earlier in the morning. "Does this also have anything to do with the fact the front door was open?" He interrogated. Judging by the look on her face he called her out.

"Kotoko-"

"Ah look at that we're late!" She slipped by him. He watched as the lively girl slipped on a large black purse and tied her new shoes. _'Are those vintage Converses? Where did she get the money for those_ ?' He wondered.

_X

Kotoko had scampered out of the house as fast as she could. She knew that Naoki would flip if he figured out that she left the house at midnight and returned at five. She suspected he had already put it together and that would not be the most loving and kind discussion. She caught herself in a store window, surprised by her own appearance. Kotoko missed dressing in her normal style but she also liked dressing in this one. They both suited her. Kotoko entered the train station and boarded. A hand clamped down on her shoulder causing her to jump. Naoki straightened himself up and stood beside her at the door. His fingers laced with hers, the sight hidden by the other passengers _'Why am I such a space cadet?'_ She mentally groaned. Still, the display of affection felt nice for a change. It was different from the usual cold and distant routine.

"So where exactly did you go while you were out last night?" He sprung the question on her but his fingers gave slightly squeeze. Telling her that he was actually worried.

"I went to a convenience store to pick up a few sweet things and went to Satomi's to cheer her up. Nothing happened on the way there or back" She stated before leaning on him for a moment when no one was looking. He gave her a small smile and gave the train cart a quick glance over. There wasn't anyone they knew in sight. He quickly leaned down and pecked her lips before people noticed. Kotoko grinned like an idiot.

"Oi, our stop is coming up." He warned her. She frowned as he took away his hand. Missing the contact but it was to be expected. _'Keeping this a secret definitely has more down falls then I thought. I get to be with Irie-kun but it feels like he is colder and more distant to me than usual'_ Kotoko sighed as she was pushed without resistance off the train. Irie was at least 15 paces away from her already. Kotoko grew irritated as she watched girls stop and stare at him the blush and giggle. A scowl etched on her face and stayed, when she passed another window that showed her reflection she didn't look. She wiped away the cover up from underneath her eyes. Showing the slightly darker skin that was the result of lack of sleep. She passed a quick stop store. Without hesitation she entered it, knowing full well she would be late. Kotoko browsed through the small aisles of junk food and meal time foods. She opened the refrigerated glass door and took three energy drinks. All of them green monsters. She popped over to the medicine aisle and picked up more wake aid and some Tylenol then approached the clerk. The random promotional merchandise was set around the glass counter showing the lottery tickets. A small lighter caught her eye and she placed it with her items '_what the heck am I gonna do with a lighter?'_ She asked herself until she spotted something. It was something she would never even think of doing, EVER! But today was different for her, she had so much stress balled up and it only the morning.

"Is this all for you today Miss?" The clerk asked, clearly bored with his job. Kotoko shook her head and cleared her throat. _'The one Jinko's boyfriend always buys, the light ones in the blue package'_

"A pack of star export light please," She bit her cheek. If anyone from the Irie family saw her, they would flip. But she was 21 and had her freedoms. The clerk asked her for I.D and she presented it. He plucked the small package off the shelf and looked at her to see if she needed anything else. Kotoko pointed to another item, a small box with a heart on fire on it. Without any questions he scanned the items and bagged them for her, wishing her a good day. Kotoko stuck the tiny box in her purse, a little red in the face. _'I can't believe I just bought condoms...and Cigarettes!...Well at least it better then drugs...'_ She debated with herself. Kotoko moved items from the plastic bag to her purse as she passed the clock tower in the square. It chimed three times startling her to look up. Nine o'clock. She sighed, she was late for her first class. Kotoko leaned against a wall and pulled out the carton of smokes and delicately pulled one out. She fumbled with the lighter before catching the flame and igniting the cigarette. She became anxious and hyped as she put it to her mouth when no one was watching. She inhaled the tobacco through the filter, the addictive smoke rushed in her mouth. It felt like a thick smoke burned her insides. Kotoko couldn't hold it and coughed, trying to clear her throat. Thoughts of why she was doing this bubbled in her brain as she tried once again. Her throat stung from the chemical smoke and her eyes watered from the violent coughing. Kotoko calmed herself down and took a clear breath. This time she observed other smokers on their techniques. Kotoko held the cigarette between her index and middle finger and brought it to her lips once more. She inhaled again but this time through her nose and sucked the filter a little. She held the smoke in for a second before exhaling it all out, much more pleasant than the first time but it still held that burning sensation. She smiled and began walking to the college again. The smoke balanced on her lips as she occasionally took a puff or two. _'This isn't that bad I guess , not healthy but I feel a bit better now. Besides I'm adult and I can make my own choices for myself. I'm not governed by other people's decisions for me.' _Kotoko reasoned with herself. It was only a few moments before she reached the college gates and walked onto the campus. The cigarette still on her lips, almost all the way done. The bell rang and other students flooded the area, some even lit up smokes of their own. Except that guy, she was pretty sure that was a joint. Satomi and Jinko spotted her and rushed over think the white stick on her lips was candy or something. As they drew nearer it was clear that it wasn't. Kotoko smiled and waved at them and took the cigarette off her lips and held in her fingers.

"Hey you two, how was class?" She asked hiding the sour mood she was in around the two girls. Satomi's were glued to the smoke in her hand, not believing the sight before her. Jinko was the brave one and pointed to the cigarette.

"Er, good, you weren't there so it was kind of boring. Kotoko since when did you start smoking? I thought you were the one who said that we should healthy bodies when we're young so there's nothing to worry about in the future?" The raven haired girl quoted Kotoko's words from a conversation they had some time ago in the Irie house hold.

"Yeah, no drinking, no smoking, eat healthy, exercise and get plenty of sleep each night. I remember that grand speech because you were also lecturing us about going to a party." Satomi folded her arms. Kotoko dropped the smile and took another puff from the cigarette.

"Says the one who begged me over the phone to get ice cream for her at two in the morning and wouldn't let me leave until five," Kotoko gave her a teasing glare. Jinko seemed to still be staring at the cigarette wearing a look of failing will power.

"I give up, let me have a quick puff," The two girls looked at friend, their faces demanding an explanation. "I smoke too but lately I haven't been getting enough hours at work so my budget is low. I thought I could go a few weeks but it's impossible for me!" She cried upon seeing the cigarette burn down to the filter. Kotoko snuffed it out with her shoe and reached into her bag, pulling out the smokes. She pulled two out before looking at Satomi, she shook her head no in answer to the unspoken question. Kotoko pulled the lighter out of her pocket and lit both cigarettes.

"You still didn't tell us when you started smoking."Satomi pouted as her two friends blew smoke away from the blonde.

"Today actually. I don't know what came over me, I just saw them and asked for a pack. It's still kinda weird for me, like it burns my throat, but right now it's stopping me from tearing out my hair." Kotoko admitted. Her two friends gave her their sympathy. "And besides I only said that stuff because Irie could hear us in the next room. He is really up tight when it comes to health matters. Anything that is deemed harmful to the body he hates it with a passion. He'd kill me right now if he saw me smoking right now." Kotoko inhaled the tobacco again. Her friends grew extremely quiet while wide eyes. _'He's behind me isn't he?'_ Kotoko practically asked them with her expression. They slowly nodded, still wide eyed and silent. Kotoko slowly turned around to see Naoki five feet behind her and scowling. The cigarette that was balanced on her lip dropped.

"Aihara," He growled and took a step forward _'Oh shit'_ "What exactly are you doing?" Kotoko took a step back and laughed nervously.

"I-Irie-kun, w-what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing in this wing?" She tried dodging the question. Before he could speak Kotoko grabbed her two friend's arms "Oh look at that we're late for next class!" She tried to escape. Naoki grabbed her by the collar and dragged her away to some place more private. She shouted things at her friends, pleas of rescue and to call the cops if they didn't see her in two days. They ended up in empty garden that was being closed up by the horticultural club for the season. Kotoko mentally counted down till he lost his temper.

"Kotoko what on earth are you thinking?" He yelled "An energy drink I can handle but smoking tobacco is something entirely different! Why would you even think about it? I know you're fully aware of what the risks are. I thought you were smarter than this?" He exploded. Kotoko took every word in and thought about her response. She took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eyes. This really wasn't the day yell at her.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want I'm twenty one not thirteen! You don't have a right to tell how to live my life even if we do live under the same roof. I know full well of the consequences to my actions and know the risks of smoking. Or maybe I don't! Maybe I'm the idiot that you always say I am and can't comprehend the risks of what I'm doing! Maybe I'm just not the right one for the great and perfect Naoki Irie because I'm too much of an idiot to do anything right. Maybe that's why you don't even walk out of the train the same time as me!" She shouted. For once Irie was stunned by what she had said to him. She crouched down and held her head as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now! I-I just needed t-to feel better" She sniffled. Naoki knelt down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. Her body trembled before giving into it. He was in fact, her Irie-Kun. Heavy sobs racked her small frame as she buried her face into his chest. He simply smiled and stroked her hair as she broke down.

"Let's go home, I don't think you can last the day" He suggested. Kotoko nodded and stood up with him and went home. He kept a hand around her waist even through campus; just to show her that no one was more perfect for him.

Naoki opened the front door for her, letting her inside first before stepping through the thresh hold and closed the door. Kotoko went into the kitchen looking for something to drink wanting to clear the tobacco taste out of her mouth. First she tried water but it tasted foul and she spat it out and coughed at the horrible reminisce in her mouth.

"Gargle with Orange juice spit it out then gulp the rest." Naoki called from on top of the stairs. Kotoko did as she was instructed with the citrus drink. After she gulped down a large glass of orange juice she rinsed off the glass. Kotoko glanced at the time, they had at least four hours until the guest arrived. She trotted up to her room to change clothes and hid the drinks she bought. Kotoko laid out two outfits, one punk and one girly. She was having a tough time deciding what to wear. The dark blue teal shirt with purple floral patterns around the edges with the white skirt or black and lime green stripped shirt with plain black pants. She decided to put on the black pant and the blue top, combining both styles to make one she was comfortable with. She let her hair loose from her braids and brushed it thoroughly.

"How did Irie-kun know how to get the taste out? I know he's a genius but I don't think something simple like that would be a daily knowledge thing...He might have heard from one of his friends! Um n-now which one smokes? Watanabe-kun? No I don't think that's him. Sudo-sempia? No, he may be a demanding pain when he is holding a racket but he's sweet any other time...Masumoto...Now I'm just being silly!" Kotoko scolded herself as she stared out her window.

"I used to smoke," Kotoko whirled around to see Naoki leaned against her door. When did he come in and close the door? "That's how I know how to get the taste out efficiently." He began slowly walking towards the edge of the bed. He gave a small smile and sat down with her, wrapping his strong arms around her middle.

"I didn't know you used to smoke," Kotoko confessed. A feeling of guilt weighed on her chest. "I guess I don't know a lot about you." She mumbled and unwrapped his arms from her. He frowned as she scoot a bit towards the window, away from him. Naoki locked his arms around her again and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know that much about you either, what's the difference?" He asked in a low tone. "I don't really see what the problem is. We both don't know everything about one another so there is an air of mystery to it. Even a genius doesn't need to know everything." He pulled her closer so her back was at his chest. It finally dawned on Kotoko what Naoki was doing. He was trying to be romantic and cuddle none the less. She gave in a shifted to face him with a smile. The two fell to the mattress still in embrace. Kotoko giggled as their noses brushed.

"So what did you do today?" She asked while he played with a piece of her hair. Twirling the mocha colored strands around his finger.

"Review sort of. I more or less read a novel while the other reviewed because I already memorized it. That and wondering where you were. I didn't see you after we got off the train." His hand drifted to her thigh. Kotoko was small but somehow fit perfectly into his frame, matching every curve and length. Like she was made just for him from the start.

"Uh...What was the novel about?" She asked nervously, the arms around her felt a little tighter than before. She tried to avoid his eyes but it was impossible, she was caught in them. The violet tinted grey orbs stared into her rust colored ones.

"Something you wouldn't like. It's a journal styled writing of torture family's daughter. I particularly liked the line when it wrote '_I just cannot feel confident in the old ways like Matthew and Jared are. Mother had screamed for hours until father sliced her stomach open and placed hot coals inside. He had grown a husbands bulge as he hacked off her arm while she was alive.' _I found the story quite interesting." He taunted using that low tone he saved just for her. Kotoko squirmed against him not liking where it was going. He chuckled and lifted her face to his. "Now what did you do today, Kotoko?" He smirked.

"Well after I got off the train I popped into the quick stop and picked up a few things," She bit her cheek. The look on his face demanded she tell him what she bought "Well the Cigarettes, a lighter, a few drinks, and some...um" She couldn't get the word out. She tried repeatedly but still couldn't get it out. Naoki rolled over and dipped a hand down off the side of the bed into her purse. Rummaging through until he grabbed hold of a box. He pulled it out and brought to her face. Kotoko turned pink and Naoki read its contents. "Super sensation condoms. Both for him and her~" His eyes went wide and looked back down at Kotoko who was bright red. He felt tight in his pants as he slide an arm around her back and pulled them both into a sitting position. He placed the small box in her hands with a smirk.

"Open it," He spoke seductively. Kotoko shivered at the sound but shook her head. "Open it...or I'll continue with Torture family novel." He threatened. That was motivation enough for Kotoko to attempt to open the package. Her hips rolled against his, making his pants feel tighter '_Seems I've grown my own husbands bulge_' He chuckled to himself. Kotoko finally opened the small box and pulled a string of packaged condoms. Naoki placed his lips on hers gently at first but soon grew hungry for more. Just like when he saw the ice cream on her exposed chest he couldn't control himself. He roughly kissed her lips, dominating her tongue and ground their hips together. He went to lie back by forgot he was at the side of the bed. The two were sent crashing down to the floor. Irie felt a pounding ache in the back of his head and something on his face. He winced and opened his eyes before staring wide eyed at the sight before him. Kotoko's chest was pushed up to his face, muffling the hiss of pain from the throbbing at the back of his head. Kotoko quickly apologized and sat up on his lower abdomen, her back grazed his long legs that still on the bed. He shifted a little to rub the sore spot on his cranium.

"You okay?" She asked, reaching out a cautious hand to see the damage. He smiled and nodded as she adjusted her hips against his. Naoki bit his inner cheek at the position they were in. Desperately trying to fight back the perverted thoughts that blossomed in his mind. He thought he sated those a week ago. True most relationships don't start out with sex like theirs did. But it wasn't just the sex to him. It was her, the package deal. Those expressions she saved just for him and the special ones she saved for when it was just the two of them. She blushed at his intense gaze, like he was undressing her with his eyes, which he might have been doing. Naoki's smile changed into a smirk as his hands gracefully crawled to her hips. Kotoko became entranced by his actions, the feather light touch made her skin tingle as his fingers slid up her shirt. Kotoko found her own hand sliding under his shirt, pushing the light blue fabric up to peak at his chest. Naoki was physically fit despite the fact he spent most of his time studying, a gentle out line of muscles that felt hard underneath her fingers. His skin was slightly cold under her warm touch. Naoki stroked her sides before trying to slip a hand down her pants. He rolled his hips against hers making her gasp but she complied by rolling hers. Kotoko could feel a hard and strained lump in his pants rubbed her aching regions that begged for his attention.

"Irie-kun~" She softly moaned. He groaned at the simulated sensation and held her hips, dying to enter her. Cicadas chirped outside of the house, echoing though her open window as they continued their actions. Kotoko felt heated as his hands gripped her forcefully, pressing her against him more.

"Kotoko-chan!" Someone had called from outside. They stopped stared at the open window from where the voice came from. "Kotoko-chan you there?" It asked again. Both had recognized the voice now, Satomi had been calling her. Kotoko reluctantly pulled off of Naoki, much to his distaste as she poked her head out. Satomi and Jinko were waiting at the door step when they saw her and waved. She waved back calmly.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" She asked, calling out from the second floor. Naoki shifted up onto her bed and got comfortable, hoping they would leave soon.

"We didn't see you the rest of day after Irie-sempai dragged you off. We wanted to know if you were okay." Satomi spotted something odd in her hand again. "Kotoko what's in your hand?" She asked. Kotoko looked to see what she was talking about. Apparently she was still clutching the condoms she took out. She turned bright red and shoved them into her pocket.

"J-just a wrapper," She stuttered "I wasn't feeling well after Irie-kun talked to me and he took me home. I uh needed to eat something but now I feel much better so uh" She shifted from knee to knee. Naoki grunted at how long their conversation was and stared at her lower body particularly her perky butt. He rubbed her lower region with his foot. Kotoko lurched forward, grasping the windowsill for balance as her face went red.

"You okay Kotoko?" Jinko asked. Kotoko nodded but shivered as he repeated the action enjoying her response. "Hold on we're coming up, you don't look well." She frowned and entered the front door. Kotoko whipped around to Irie with wide eyes. He jumped off her bed and slipped out the door before the two friends could come up. Leaving Kotoko with an uncomfortable pool of wetness that soaked her panties. She let out a quiet moan that had suppressed earlier. _'He is such a Meany' _she thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. Jinko knocked on her door and peered in. Kotoko sat cross legged on her bed and smiled at them. Satomi sighed with relief at the happy looking Kotoko.

"You seem happier, in the morning you looked like you were in a sour mood. But I'm glad you feel better." She smiled. Kotoko grinned.

"You too Satomi-kun, everything alright with your boyfriend?" Kotoko asked. Satomi smiled and explained that it was a misunderstanding. The girls managed to persuade her to go down to the kitchen and eat something. She pulled out left pasta and ate it in front of them, proving she was okay. After an hour they finally left after some pushing from Kotoko. She guessed that Irie had gotten out of the mood and was reading that horrendous novel he talked about earlier. Kotoko draped over the couch and lay on her backside. The ache in her womanhood throbbed for attention, still heated from Irie actions. Her hand drifted to the edge of her pants.

"Are they gone finally?" Naoki called out. Kotoko shot up with a bright red face. She nodded and bit her lip. He nonchalantly strode over and sat down beside her. "Oi, sit here" He directed. Kotoko moved onto his lap. He flicked the back of her head.

"Not on my lap, there..." He scooted her off his lap and onto the floor in between his legs. He smirked grazed her cheek with his fingers. She stared up at him confused of what he wanted her to do. He didn't say a word just stared at her with an amused expression on his lips. Kotoko thought about it a little more and blushed.

"You w-want me to-to-to" She stuttered as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. She watched and chewed her lower lip a bit as he pulled out his member.

"Punishment for letting them in and interrupting us." His arms draped the back of the couch.

"B-but I didn't! T-T-T-They let themselves in!" She blustered, losing her ability to for coherent sentences at the sight of his erection.

"Lick and suck," He stated, not wavering in his words. Kotoko nervously leaned a little more in and took one long lick from base to tip. The salty and musky flavor invaded her mouth as she gently sucked on the head. "Kotoko~" He moaned as she took more of him into her mouth. Massaging his rod with her tongue and sucked. He threaded a hand in her hair as her head bobbed up and down his lap. She came up for air for a moment before licking down from tip to base. Kotoko sucked on side of his stiffness, nipping at the small veins that pulsed from his arousal.

"Mmm" He moaned through closed lips as she took him in her mouth again. Naoki felt extremely heated as most of his erection slid in and out of her mouth. Kotoko swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him in again. '_Where did she even learn how to do this?'_ He asked himself. She sucked harder on his erection until he was at the edge. "Kotoko, I'm Cumming!" He growled and forced himself into her throat, bursting as he gripped Kotoko's hair tighter. He panted and pulled back, his hand leaving her hair. Kotoko coughed before forced down the semen and wiped her mouth clean. Naoki tucked himself back and remained still, thinking of what move to make next. Kotoko fidgeted, shifting to make sitting more comfortable with her reawakened arousal between her thighs. She silently wished he would take care of her needs as she did his. Naoki surveyed his surroundings, looking for something to fulfill his plan. He spotted it, the dining room table would be perfect. He regained his composer and stood up, pants still unzipped. He picked up Kotoko by her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder and carried her to the table.

"I-Irie-kun? What are you doing?" She asked he placed her on the long wooden table. He mumbled something about her punishment still in effect. Naoki unfastened her pants and slid them down her creamy legs. She squealed and tried to retract them but he held her leg down. He hooked a finger and pulled her underwear down her legs slowly. Kotoko squirmed and tried to pull back her legs to her body. He held her thighs apart as grunted from her resistance.

"I-Irie-kun!" She panted as his breath tickled her clitoris. He set a gentle kiss on her throbbing folds. "Ah! Irie-k-kun" She moaned out loud. Naoki ran his tongue down her lower lips making her hips buck. His tongue found her entrance and slipped inside. Kotoko stopped struggling and let a long whining moan as his tongue swirled around her. Her fingers weaved into his frosted brown hair as he sucked. His teeth grazed her sensitive flesh. Naoki pulled his face away, wiping her juices off his face. Kotoko made a little whining sound from her throat as he moved away.

"Don't wanna stop now do we?" He chuckled and moved to lie against her. He slipped a finger inside her. She cried out as her walls tightened around the digit. Naoki growled as he pushed another finger in her core, relishing the feel of her core. The heated knot in her stomach burst and she came. He slipped his long skillful fingers out of her and rested his hips on hers. He kissed her feverishly as her timid fingers grew slightly more bold as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Too much clothing in the way" He growled and pulled away. He peeled off his shirt and his hand dove into his pocket quickly before kicking off the denim. Kotoko pulled off her top and unclasped her bra. Naoki fumbled with a small condom packet for a second before slipping the film onto his shaft. He could definitely feel the reason why they called it "His and her pleasure" The ridges of the latex coiled around him and the coating heated his member. He positioned himself and pushed in. He groaned at her tightness. Kotoko moaned as his member stretched her inners. He made her feel full and hot. Naoki growled and buried his face in her neck, nipping at exposed skin.

"Irie-kun," She panted as his hips rolled against hers.

"It's not Irie," He purred in her ear. "It's Naoki" He pulled his head away from her neck and placed light kisses down the center of her chest. Kotoko covered her face with her hands to hide her red cheeks. Muffling her moans and cries of pleasure. Naoki slowed his thrusts, teasing her softly with his cock. He left her chest and pulled her hands away, pinning her wrists to the wooden table.

"Irie-kun please," She whimpered, not knowing it fueled his actions. He gripped her harder and slowed his thrusts again to an almost painful pace.

"Please what?" He taunted as she tried grinding her hips to his but he wouldn't have that. He held both hands over her head with one hand and pulled out completely. She whimpered again as their sexes rubbed. She bit her lip "Please what?" He asked again.

"P-please m-make love to me harder a-and faster, Irie-kun" Kotoko pleaded.

"My name isn't Irie, I can't do a request that is for someone else." He growled as he nipped her ear. Kotoko trembled as they brushed again. He nuzzled her hair knowing she wouldn't be able to call him his first name right now. She was overloaded by this torture.

"N-naoki-kun, p-please m-m-make love to me." Kotoko whispered. Naoki stopped and looked at her. Amazed that she called him by his first name. "P-please Naoki-kun." She whispered again. With that he drove himself into wasting no time. Kotoko screamed as he let her wrists go and gripped her thighs. Rolling and rocking hips together, grinding harder to the point he was gasping for air. Kotoko raked one hand down his back while the other was tangled in his hair. Kotoko was past moaning, she was screaming for release Naoki pounded into her, delivering blow after blow of mind wiping force and pleasure. He met her lips, his tongue driving against her as his hands left her legs to tangle in her long hair. Kotoko's walls clenched around him, squeezing his member. Tipping him over the edge to climax with her. He spilled into the condom as he grunted. He collapsed against her, exhausted from the escapade. He pulled out and peeled the condom off before running a hand through his hair. A quick glance at the clock almost made him shoot to the roof. His mother would be home in ten minutes with his younger brother and guests to have dinner. They just had sex on the table. He slapped her arm and pointed at the clock. Her eyes widen and she jumped off the table looking for her clothes. Kotoko managed to find everything but her bra. She pulled on her pants as Naoki tugged his shirt over his head as Kotoko looked around frantically for her bra. He spotted it and tossed it to her. Kotoko struggled with clasping it back on until Naoki stepped in. He quickly clasped and watched as she turned around struggled with her top. His eyes stared as her chest just bounced slightly when she moved until her head poked through. He felt like going a few more rounds with her. Maybe on the stairs, the couch, against the fridge, the shower, his room, the basement, his parents bed..._'Down boy'_ He mentally scolded his cock. He noticed the used condom on the table, some of the contents spilled onto the mahogany table.

"Kotoko wipe off the table while I take this out with the garbage." He instructed. As he dropped it into the bin and tied the bag.

"O-okay...Naoki-kun." He stopped again. The way she said his name, the innocence and care her warm voice gave it. His mother sometimes referred to him as a cold child but the way she said it made it sound like it was the nicest thing on earth.

"I like the way you say it" He commented before slipping out the sliding door to the garbage can in the alley way. Kotoko smiled and grabbed some paper towel to clean up the mess. _'I should get the disinfectant towels and wipe the table off...'_ She decided and started heading into the kitchen. The door to the living room opened and Mrs. Irie greeted her.

"Evening Kotoko-chan. Come over here and meet our guests!" She chirped.

"I will but I should wipe off the table for dinner-"

"Nonsense I did that before I left and no one has used the table today. It's fine!"

"But!"

"Ah Mr. Hogo, this way to the dining room. This is Kotoko Aihara, the daughter of my dear husbands friend I told you about. Kotoko this is Komekia Hogo and his son Tamaki Hogo." Kotoko bowed to the two guests. Komekia was a man with a thick belly and receding black hair line that was pulled into a pony tail. His son Tamaki had the same color of black glossy hair but had it free and a tad shorter. As Naoki stepped back in his mother called everyone to eat. He stood beside Kotoko as they watched every get to their seats.

"Did you wipe off the table?" He whispered.

"I got that one spot but your mother came home before I could get the disinfectant wipes." She whispered back. They sat down beside each other as food was set on the table. Yuuki sat across from his brother as and were beside each other. Tamaki Hogo sat beside his father and Mrs. Irie and sat beside one another. The dinner conversation mostly revolved around a deal between the two businessmen's companies. That was until brought up that she wanted her eldest son to marry Kotoko. Yuuki accidentally dropped a bread bun on the table, where the condom had been. He picked it up as Kotoko and Naoki stared and ate it. Naoki lost his appetite immediately and Kotoko held back the urge to gag.

"Well I can definitely see beautiful children between them." chuckled as Kotoko smiled weakly.

"You okay Kotoko-chan?" asked. She nodded then shook her head.

"I haven't been feeling well all day." She fibbed. Mrs. Irie frowned

"Naoki could you take Kotoko upstairs please. I want her to rest a little bit. I'll put your dinner in the fridge sweetie." Kotoko nodded and the two stood up. Komekia commented on how nice and gentlemanly Naoki was towards Kotoko. Yuuki spotted his older brothers hand drift from his side to Kotoko's waist and then to her butt.

"Hey, Naoki-kun, your mom is letting Tamaki crash in your room tonight and having you stay in mine." Kotoko informed.

"Damn woman, always trying to set traps for us." He muttered. Kotoko giggled as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Well maybe we should fall in this one," Kotoko pulled out the string of condoms from her back pocket and waved them in front of his face. "You also have the option of staying in Yuuki's room. It would be less suspicious but..." She was cut off by Naoki pinning her to the wall with his lips. He wanted to go further but his brain told him that'd be a bad idea. He pulled her away from the wall and into his embrace.

"I will see you there."

**_X~**

**Hey there, I hope you liked this story. I think I didn't miss anything when I re-read this so I hope it's good. Anyway I had a PM about what was gonna happen after interesting Observations. That and I wanted to write them having sex on the table. I'm sorry but that was funny to me. Did you all have a good valentines day? I usually hate that holiday but despite the fact I was still single, I was happier. I just had a sleep over at my friend Colleens house. It was awesome. We kinda kicked around the idea of an RP story of our own story. I need to do some research on fantasy RPing. Any info you can give me is awesome. My character is magic using thief that is able to wield different kinds of weapons.**

**Love**

**O.C Key~**


End file.
